Below The Belt
by smartkid37
Summary: REPOST - It's just another day on the job for the still green probie. But, what happens when the tough training and harassment brings about something unexpected? - Episode Tag: The Bone Yard (Seas. 2, Ep 5) - Written for the "All Dialogue" Challenge - somehow this was deleted.


_**A/N: Yet another story of mine that has somehow gotten deleted from this site. **  
__**I apologise profousely to my reviwers and readers.**_

* * *

__

"Wow, she's pretty flexible."

_"Just don't let her catch you looking at her, Probie."_

_"I think she saw me. She gave me that look."_

_"What look?"_

_"The look she's always giving you."_

_"Yep. She saw you. Hope you wore a cup."__..._

_"Okay, welcome to my version of close combat training. McGee?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"You start with Kate. Go on!"_

_"We're grappling today."_

_"You want to grapple?"_

_"Yeah, you have a problem with that?"_

_"No, it's just… you know, I did some wrestling in high school."_

_"Did you, now?"_

_"Ah! Ah! Ah!"_

_"Did I mention I was handpicked to protect the President of the United States?"_

_"Five times!"_

_"Are you going to take that abuse, McGee?"_

_"No!"_

_"That's more like it, McGee. Why were you holding back?"_

_"Well, you're a… I mean, I've never wrestled a…"_

_"A girl? Tony, I look like a girl to you?"_

_"All I see are two NCIS Special Agents."_

_"Me, too."_

_"Nnnnggggg...**gasp** Owwww."_

_"Training's over."__  
_

_*******NCIS********_

_"Break out the gear. I'm going to find out who's in charge of this circus."_

_"You didn't have to stop like that."_

_"I know that. Sorry about that, Probie. But it's your fault."_

_"My fault?"_

_"Yeah, the brakes grab. It's your job to see the vehicle's in perfect running condition."_

_***_**_****NCIS*******_**

_"I hear Kate kicked your butt this morning, McGee. "_

_"Well, you heard wrong. It wasn't my butt"_

_"She kicked you in the-"_

_"Yeah! I thought I was joining a federal agency, not reliving my junior year in high school."_

_"Just remember, they torture you because they care."_

_"So if I make them dislike me?"_

_"It'll only get worse."_

_"That's what I thought."_

*****_****NCIS********_**

"Agent Todd?"

"Yes, Agent Mooney?"

"Just wanted to ask you and Agent DiNozzo if what I heard about Agent McGee is true?

"That I kicked his ass in the gym this morning? Yeah, it's true Mooney. For the hundredth time, it's true."

"Uhm no, Agent Todd, that's not what I was talking about, at least not directly."

"And what exactly did you hear?"

"Well, to answer the question, Agent DiNozzo, I heard that he was in the hospital and that he's facing permanent disfigurement and long term complications, including the probability of being sterile now. Apparently his pe…his…it's uhm...it's broken."

"What? How the hell…?"

"DiNozzo! Where did you hear this?, Mooney"

"Oh, Agent Gibbs. Hello, Sir. Well, Sir, I heard it from Jimmy Palmer and Dr. Mallard. They were talking about it on the way to the parking lot just now."

"You can go, Mooney."

"Yes, Sir."

"Duck, wanna tell me why I'm just now hearing about McGee from another agent and not from you? How bad?"…. Cause? Keep me updated. Thanks, Duck."

"Boss? Is it true? "

"Yeah, Tony, it's true."

"Do they know what caused it?"

"Yeah Kate, they do."

"C'mon, Boss. What happened? What did this to him?"

"According to the doctor at the hospital, DiNozzo, 'one hell of a vicious blow to the groin'."

"Oh, God, no! "

"Still wanna brag about kicking his ass, Kate?"

"Gibbs! No! Of course not!"

"That the only cause?"

"Why, Tony, you do something else to him?"

"Oh, hey, Abbs. What are you doin' up here. Yeah, I may have been a little hard on the brakes while he was riding in the back, but I…"

"But you could have killed him, even if you hadn't helped injure him this way, DiNozzo."

"Boss, I…I thought he was just being a baby when he acted like he couldn't walk all day."

"Gibbs, I…I did too."

"Was treating him like he's less of a person than you so damn important to the both of you?

"No, Boss! I was ju… "  
"Gibbs, no, it wa…"

"Both of ya's, Director's Office, NOW! Morrow's waitin' to talk to you. Told Ducky to tell ya since he's the one who had to let him know what happened to his Probie Agent I had to fight to get put on my team to begin with."

"Gibbs, Timmy told me earlier that you were there. "

"Yeah, Abbs. I was."

"Kate didn't say anything about you being mad at her for it."

"I wasn't, then."

"Gibbs weren't you in the truck with them, too?"

"Yeah, Abby. I know. I should have said something to Tony then, too."

"Gibbs, Timmy's gonna be okay, right?"

"I don't know, Abbs."

"Timmy's gonna be so mad at me."

"Why? Did you have something to do with this?"

"Not exactly. But I did tell him they treated him the way they did today because they cared."

"Abby! You wanna wind up in the Director's Office, like the rest of us?"

"No."

"Then don't ever excuse someone deliberately hurting someone else, again. Not even to show they like them!"

"Yes, Sir."

"Don't call me sir, Abbs."

"Wait, the rest of you? You have to go up there too?"

"I am Team Leader."

"I know, but…"

"Abby. I knew about it and I didn't do anything about it."

"Oh, Gibbs! You were just letting them toughen him up!"

"It shouldn't have happened Abby!"

"I know."

"I've gotta get up there. You gonna be alright?"

"Yeah. Hey, Gibbs! What are we gonna do if Timmy's not gonna be okay?"

"I don't know, Abby. I don't know."

_~~~~finis~~~~_


End file.
